


Carpool

by Waddles889



Series: Steve Harrington's Babysitting Extravaganza [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitter Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, its got him interacting with all the kids but has a slightly bigger focus on dustin, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddles889/pseuds/Waddles889
Summary: Dustin’s dad had left a long time ago.His mom never mentioned it, keeping an upbeat attitude for her son, but he knew. No one else would let him forget. Once, he had asked about his dad. Instead of an answer, his mom just offered to help make cookies. So Dustin had just come to accept that he didn’t have a dad, and that would never change.And then Steve Harrington happened to be at the Wheeler household at the right time, and it did.***Steve never had anyone to talk to.His parents were barely ever home, and if they were, it seemed they went out of their way to avoid him. They were eager to let him do things on his own. He surrounded himself with people who gave him all the attention he wanted. Nancy Wheeler came along and he screwed himself over, isolating himself yet again. So he resigned himself to be alone, locking himself in a vault of self-pity.And then Dustin Henderson had to ask him to help out with his terrifying demon pet and that was thrown out the window.





	Carpool

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the one word titles for my oneshots (dabs) i wrote this while procrastinating on writing my other projects also i love babysitter steve

Honestly, nowadays it seemed like Steve had been reduced to a babysitter. And maybe he liked to spend time with those kids, and they trusted him more than the other adults or teenagers, and he would be more than willing to help them out with basically anything they asked, but he was still  _ cool.  _ It’s just that if anyone hurt them he would personally drive to their house and punch them in the face.

This was why he usually ended up hosting Dungeons & Dragons sessions at his house now.

“I jump over the wall.”

“Dustin, it’s thirty feet high.”

“I cast levitate on Dustin.”

“Oh my word.”

Steve lets a smile cross his face as he looks down at his homework. He won’t pretend to understand whatever the hell weird magic bullshit they’re saying, but it’s fun to listen to them argue about dumb kid shit. 

Mike rubs his forehead. “Alright, just because you’re being stupid, you’re gonna have to roll an acrobatics check.”

Dustin grins and grabs the dice. “What do I have to get?”

“I don’t know, an 18.”

Will scoffs. “18? Are you kidding?”

“What? This is dumb.”

Dustin tosses the die onto the table. The kids crowd over it, eager to see what was rolled.

Someone lets out a whoop and Mike slumps into his seat, defeated.

“IT’S A TWENTY!” Lucas yells. Will smiles and Max exchanges a glance with Eleven.

Dustin sits back down with a shit-eating grin. Mike sighs.

“Of all the rolls to get a twenty on… Fine. You… you jump over the wall. The thirty-foot vertical wall.”

Steve casts a glance over at the clock. Oh shit. “Hey, you kids should start packing up and stuff. It’s getting late and I should probably start driving you guys home.”

The kids groan but start shoving character sheets in their bags. Steve piles the kids into his car, and Dustin claims the passenger seat immediately. Even on their way home, these guys don’t shut the fuck up. Steve doubts they even have a _ way  _ to stop talking.

Will gets dropped off first. Joyce comes out and thanks Steve, which he shrugs off. “‘S no big deal.”

Eleven’s next, and Steve doesn’t drive off until he can see her walk inside and greet Hopper.

Next is Lucas. He thanks Steve as he gets out, and before he realizes it, he’s offering to pick up Lucas for D&D next week. Lucas smiles and closes the door.

Then Mike. Nancy is waiting inside, and she waves at Steve as Mike hops out onto the sidewalk. Steve avoids her eye contact and focuses on making sure Mike is safely in his home.

Max. She’s reluctant to get out, but Steve offers to walk her to her door, which she gladly takes him up on. He mentions letting her come over whenever she feels unsafe and she gives him a fistbump before going inside.

Last is Dustin. The ride to his house is surprisingly quiet.

“Hey, you okay?” Steve finds himself asking.

Dustin startles. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking.”

Steve glances over at the boy, but focuses back on the road. “About what?”

The kid shrugs. “I dunno. Thanks for driving me home.”

“‘S nothing.”

The car rolls to a stop in front of Dustin’s house. Slowly, he opens the door and gets out. “Hey, Steve?”

“What’s up?”

Dustin shuffles his feet and looks down, hand on the door handle. He bites his lip and looks up. “Thanks.”

Steve furrows his brow. “I already told you, it’s nothing-”

“No I mean…” Dustin sighs and folds his arms. “Thanks for… for everything, I guess. You’ve been really helpful even when you don’t need to be. So um.. Yeah. See you later.”

And with that, Dustin slams the car door shut and walks up the sidewalk to his house, where he greets his mom with a smile.

Steve waits for him to be safely inside with the door shut before driving off.

Maybe he _is_ a good babysitter.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment it cures my depression and also lets me know if y'all wanna see more of babysitter steve because if so i got you covered


End file.
